1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical apparatus such as a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image pickup apparatus mounts an image stabilizer which moves an optical element in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis using a driving apparatus and a position detecting apparatus so as to correct an image blur. The image stabilizer butts an outer periphery of a holder of the optical element against other components so as to restrict a moving amount.
An image pickup apparatus which stores other components in space formed by evacuating a part of optical element groups in a non-shooting state so as to separate from an optical axis for miniaturization is known.
An image pickup apparatus which evacuates an optical element for image stabilization so as to separate from an optical axis in a non-shooting state needs a sufficient space for storing other components formed by evacuating the optical element. For securing the sufficient space for storing the other components, it is impossible to restrict a moving amount using an outer periphery of a holder of an optical element.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-148733, a moving amount is restricted using an axis portion provided on a fixing member and a hole portion formed on a holding frame member which moves along with a holder of an optical element.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-148733, a restriction member for restricting the moving amount is arranged at a position different from a moving axis of an image stabilizing mechanism. The arrangement of the restriction member generates a rotating force in an unintended direction when correcting an image blur, and as a result, an optical performance at an optical element for image stabilization degrades.